


runaway with me

by littlemsnerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Meetings, M/M, clary lovs her girlfriend Very Much, im SHITE at summarys, jace is a smooth bastard, this was supposed to be short lmao NOPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsnerd/pseuds/littlemsnerd
Summary: gold masks can look sharp and dangerousblue eyes can look beautiful and deadlysimon finds that jace is none of these(except for absolutely, jaw-droppingly beautiful)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall its been a minute since i did some jimon so this was fun to write
> 
> came from a prompt on tumblr -masquerade ball lol
> 
> come gimme prompts on said [tumblr](http://mxgnxsbane.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos guys it really means a lot
> 
> enjoy!!!!!

"Clary, are you sure this doesn't look stupid?"

"Yes. You look great, Simon. Now, stop playing with it and help me with my dress."

Simon let out a heavy sigh as he dropped the lightweight metal mask onto the bed and turned his attention to the dress. Clary had been going on and on about this party for months, ever since her girlfriend Izzy asked her to come, and that meant Simon had gotten roped in as well. Hell, he didn't even have any clue what he was going to be until a week ago. Honestly, he was only going for the food.

"Simon! Come on, we have to go soon!"

He snapped back to attention and dragged the zipper to Clary's white dress up to her neck. Once upon a time, he would've blushed all the way down to his toes, but now? He realized that Clary had always been, and will always just be, a friend, and only. 

Clary whirled around, the dress circling out around her waist. She was going as some sort of angel, her mask made of lace and satin ribbon, her dress the same. Of course, Izzy was going as a demon, but they had somehow got it in their heads that they shouldn't see each other until the actual night, so Simon had to help Clary, instead of doing what he originally planned to do this Friday night; eating shitty pizza and watching Marvel movies until he fell asleep.

Yep. Really living the dream.

"Simon, oh my God, come on! Our Uber just got here."

"Coming, I'm coming!" Simon held his hands up in defeat, but not before snagging the mask off of the bed and following Clary down the stairs and into the car that was waiting for them outside the apartment. 

They slid into the backseat, greeted the driver and soon they were off. They both sat in silence for a moment before Clary cleared her throat.

"Thanks for coming tonight. You didn't have to, so, yea. Thanks."

Simon grinned. "Of course, you think I wouldn't an opportunity to pig out on free food? Not in this lifetime or any other."

Clary laughed as the car carried them towards the setting sun.

\--

They arrived at the hotel where it was being held about 15 minutes later, the car ride punctuated by small talk between them and the driver, bad jokes between him and Clary, and silent text messages about that weird thing on the back of the drivers neck between them as well. 

They stepped out into the cool night air, not quite cold enough to be winter anymore, but not warm enough for summer, carrying just the right amount of bite to wake you up.

They stepped into the lobby of the hotel and wandered around until they found the signs directing them to the ballroom. As they drew closer, they could begin to hear the sounds of muffled music, quiet chatter, and hushed laughter spilling from the crack under the wide double doors. 

"Ready?" asked Simon, already feeling the nerves start to radiate off of Clary.

"Yea, I'm just-"

'Hey. You look fine, I promise," Simon gently tugged her shoulders towards him and slid the mask down her face, before resting it on her nose "If Izzy wasn't in love with you before, she's a goner now."

"Thank you, Simon. Oh! Your mask, put it on now."

He reached into his coat pocket to tug the mask from his pocket, slid it onto his face and tied it in the back, arms brushing nonexistent dust from his suit shoulders before extending his arm to Clary.

"Shall we?"

She giggled as she slipped her arm into his, and they walked into the ballroom together.

\--

It was a mass of people, swirling and chatting idylly by the walls, all covered in masks of varying colors and elaborate-ness. Silver feathers, purple wing tipped frames, white skulls, all mixed together in one elegant setting.

In the middle of it all stood the only one wearing red.

Simon heard Clary gasp from his side, and he immediately felt her slip away and rush into the crowd, almost knocking over 4 people trying to get to the girl standing in the middle, skintight dress and all.

He smiled. That had lasted 4 seconds longer than he had expected it to. 

Simon found himself drifting over to a quiet corner by the bar, before flagging down the bartend and ordering. He took a seat on one of the stools, watching the scene before him disinterestedly. He sipped his drink as he found Clary in the crowd, swaying softly to the music pressed tightly to Isabelle, head resting on her shoulder.

Disinterested, he pulled out his phone and started mindlessly scrolling when a voice above him interrupted.

"What is a gorgeous one like you doing all alone at the bar?"

Simon looked up slowly, his eyes dragging over the fabric that clung to the massive body in front of him before finally reaching his face and- _oh_

His mask was a twist of gold and black, small diamonds and swords fighting for space over a mess of intertwining stems and vines, but what was more interesting was his _eyes_. At first, they were a shocking blue, but as Simon looked closer, he saw that one of them was actually brown as well, something that shouldn't have looked as criminally good as it did on this stranger.

He found himself choking back a gasp, and Simon was _screwed_.

"Well, are you going to talk to me, or should I just accept my gracious rejection?" The stranger smiled kindly, but also smugly, as if he knew every single thought that was racing through Simon's head all at once.

"O-oh. Sorry. Um, uh, I-I'm just, well, you know..."

"He speaks! It's a miracle." The stranger slid into the seat next to him, maintaining eye contact so steadily that it almost wanted to make Simon tear away.

Almost.

"I'm Lewis. Simon. Simon Lewis."

"Well, Lewis, Simon, Simon Lewis, are you here with anyone tonight? Or just enjoying the view?" The stranger grinned, and Simon swore he felt his stomach drop 4 floors below him.

"Well, uh, I'm here with my friend, but, she's-she's dancing with her girlfriend, so I'm probably alone for the rest of the night. Uh, are you?"

The man tilted his head. "Am I what?"

"Are you here with anyone?" 

"No, not tonight."

Simon had to fight hard to bottle up the gasp of excitement that threatened to burst out of his throat when he heard that.

"What, really? Handsome guy like you, shouldn't the girls be crawling over you?"

"Well, I could say the same to you, sir."

Simon felt a blush rising in his cheeks, and he was so, _so_ screwed.

"T-Thanks."

"I have to ask, what are you tonight? I've looked at you for much longer than I should, and I still can't quite figure it out." The stranger leaned in forward, just enough that Simon could see the freckled dotting the bridge of his nose, not once breaking eye contact.

"Well-I'm, I'm a-a sort of vampire?" 

The stranger nodded thoughtfully, humming in approval at the same time. "Very fitting, because I don't see you getting much sleep tonight."

Simon actually choked a little that time.

The stranger saw, and started to laugh. By God, is there anything that wasn't attractive about this guy?

Simon started to laugh a little too.

"Hey, uh-you never told me your name."

"It appears I did not."

Simon waited.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well, what's your name?"

"Well, Simon Lewis," the stranger chuckled darkly, "maybe I'll tell you if you dance with me." He stood up, graceful as ever, and extended a hand toward Simon.

He thought about walking away.

(The strangers name was Jace, and no. There was not anything that wasn't attractive about him.)

(Especially under the mask.)


End file.
